Heart of Ice
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: Batman and I take on Bane, Ivy and Mr. Freeze.


It's winter time in Gotham city. I wake up and looked out the window to find snow outside. I really hope the wheel mobile has off-road tires. Now, I just need help getting into my chair so I can start the day. The watch that I always wear on my left wrist has the intercom built-in, so I call for someone to get me into my chair. Atrice comes in with my coffee in one hand and breakfast in the other. She says that Bruce is in the Batcave working on something, and he has my chair. I wonder if he's putting new tires on because of the snow. A text message popped up on my watch, and it's Bruce. He told me that he will bring my chair back in a second, and that Atrice is going to bring me coffee and breakfast in bed. Atrice messages him and says that she beat him to the punch. That makes me laugh. Atrice was ahead of Batman for once. By the way, breakfast was a steaming pile of sausage, hashbrowns, scrambled eggs, and sourdough toast. My coffee has a different type of creamer this time. Atrice says it is an almond milk creamer because my coffee last time messed with me. Suddenly, our central heating shuts down. Atrice runs to the Batcave to find out what's going on. I can see ice creeping up my window. I really hope it's not Mr. Freeze. I did, however, love the fact that Arnold Schwarzenegger played him in Batman and Robin. Now it might be my turn to help Batman break the ice. I send a message to Bruce, who is still in the Batcave. I sent him a picture of the ice creeping up my window. It's starting to form a message, Time to freeze. I was right. He's back. He must have frozen the bars in his cell and escaped. I heard Poison Ivy gave him the idea. Thinking about her makes my skin crawl.

After breakfast, Atrice helped me get dressed. She picked out a really nice outfit for me. Black and green pants with a green longsleeve shirt. While she is helping me get dressed, she smells my feet. I smell pretty good. Luckily, I showered last night. The bathrooms in Wayne Manor are pretty accessible and high-tech. Everything can be accessed from my watch. If I need the water a little warmer, I just ask. If I need the pressure alittle more, I just ask. The workers at Wayne Manor made sure that my watch was waterproof, shockproof, dustproof, and basically resistant to anything. It can even monitor my health. After I am dressed, with my hair and teeth brushed, my watch starts to ring. It's Bruce. He asked me if I'm ready for the day. My chair is ready and winter proofed. Thank God! The tires have been swapped out for off roading tires, The motor has been given more power to push through the snow, and my suit and chair has been given an insulating layer against the cold. They even made it frostproof. Looks like Mr. Freeze can't freeze me. I can't wait to see the look on his frosty face.

After I was dressed, I got put back into my chair. It was a lot more cushioned then usual, and had another set of buttons. Bruce told me they are seat warmers. My wheelchair actually feels like a car seat. When I turned the seat warmers on, they kicked on instantly. I won't get frostbitten at all this winter. While I'm checking out my new additions to my chair, I tell Bruce about what I saw on my window. He raises his eyebrows and goes to check. When he came back down, he had a serious look on his face. " let's go. We need to check Arkham asylum and see who has escaped." Atrice immediately goes to nerve center with Alfred. The kids are off to school. They really like Gotham city schools.

When Batman and I got to the Batmobile, Atrice gives me a hug and wished me luck. She then hand me a small box. It seems to be moving. When I open the box, a tiny black lab puppy head pops out. "He's adorable! Now, what should I name him?" Atrice smiles at me. "Call him Justice. He will be your sidekick after he grows up." Batman smiles. I love that name. And, since Batman thought of it, that's what I will name him. Justice. Wheelie and Justice Will save Gotham one day. Then, Batman points to one of the side panels on my wheelchair. He tells me to push a certain button, and out pops a little doggie seat complete with a leash Clip to hold him in. I asked if justice could come with us. Luckily, he has all his shots, so he's good to go. Training for him starts today. He hast to get used to being in my wheelchair. I notice he is wearing a green collar, and Atrice hands me a green leash that matches his collar. I grabbed the leash, and put justice in his little puppy pocket. The leash clip automatically clipped into place. "Ready to roll, Batman!" The Batmobile lifts us into place and we set off. Justice gets a little scared of the movement, but I had him look at me and he calmed right down. The Batmobile can go pretty fast. In about five minutes flat, we were at Arkham asylum. Luckily, I can hear the jokers maniacal laughter from inside the building. He is still trapped in there. Hallelujah! When we get to the front gate, an officer tells us who escaped. Mr. freeze, poison ivy, and Bane have all escaped. Joker and Harley Quinn are strapped to a love seat together. There is no way they're going to school, especially with archers ready with tranquilizing arrows aimed at their heads. Batman asks about penguin, and we find out he is in a medically induced coma until further notice. He is too slippery for the guards. The reason he is in a coma is because of how far Batman threw him! The guard even says he's going to have some serious amnesia because of my foot smell. I smile. Then, he turns to my new puppy, Justice. He asked if there is a new sidekick and training, and I know I do and introduce justice to the guard. Luckily, justice knows a lot about puppies so he reaches his hand out for Justice to sniff. I love seeing justice wag his little tail. He's happy. After the introduction, we get back into the Batmobile and set off looking for the three escapees. Batman and I both agree that we should check the nearest jewelry store first. They may be taking some diamonds to help power Mr. Freeze's cryo-suit. When we get there, we can see very suspicious vines growing up the building and through the windows. Ivy. We follow the vines to the back of the store, and see her sitting there with the vines growing from her sides. Those vines are trying to steal the diamonds in the store. The pain is standing right in front of her, guarding her. Batman turns on stealth mode and moves in closer. Bane can't see us. I see a tranquilizer dart moving into place in the blowgun at the front of the dashboard. He's going to knock been out to get to Ivy. When Ivy sees him fall, she might panic and try to run so I enter stealth mode and exit the Batmobile and keep watch behind him in case she runs. Luckily, the pocket where justice is sitting in is made of a soundproof material so if he barks, she won't hear it. I see Dane go down, and ivy opens her eyes and starts to panic. Her vines shoots back into her sides and she starts to run. I follow her, and move quick enough to appear right in front of her. When I exit stealth mode, it scares the shit out of her! She almost dropped the diamonds she's carrying. I easily scoop her up and start moving towards the Batmobile. She is really fighting me to put her down. Not today, princess! Not fucking today. As she wiggles, I press a button which puts restraints on her ankles and wrists. She can't get out of them now. When she realizes she is trapped, she fights even harder. I must be careful so I don't end up tipping because of her thrashing. I Press a button on my chair which lets my bare feet into the cold air. When she smells the sweat coming from my feet, she passes out. Perfect. I press the button again, and my boots go back onto my feet. Before she passed out, I could tell she could barely breathe. She told me that she was shocked by the stink. Now I can bring her to Batman safely.

When I get back to the Batmobile, I see that he has been in a little cage. He is still knocked out. I release IV from my restraints and Batman puts her in the same cage. Now we need to find Freeze. My watch rings, and it's Alfred and Atrice. They tell me that there has been a disturbance at the annual Christmas parade. When they show me the footage, I see that Annelysa is trapped inside a block of ice in the parade. Freeze is standing on top of the block of ice, brandishing his ice gun. Time for us to go to work. After we drop Ivy and Bean back at Arkham asylum, we fly back towards the parade. I tell Batman about who Annelysa is, and how we are friends. Batman is determined to help me save her. First, Batman is going to drop me off above the parade. Then, I am going to fly circles around their frozen float, melting it with my rockets. Then, I will try to shatter the ice block by hitting it with my feet. Freeze will not be able to freeze me because of how much winter proofing has gone into my chair. I will then bring Annelysa to safety while Batman takes care of Mr. Freeze. I check on justice, and he is fast asleep in his little pocket. Good boy.

I am now flying in my chair right above the parade. As I get closer to the float, I hear people chanting my name. I am famous. I start circling around the float, with my rockets on full blast. I see Annelysa pounding at the icy walls of her cage, trying to break free. I make a motion for her to step to the back so I can break through. Of course, she runs to the back of her block of ice and I rocket forward, using the push kick to break the ice. My foot smell leaks through and I can see Freeze start to stumble. Annelysa also smells it, and helps me put my shoes back on. She tells me that the smell is very powerful. Then, she climbs on top of my chair. I tell her to hold on tight and resume off. I see Batman grappling down to the top of the ice block. Thanks to my smell, Freeze is off-balance. He tries to shoot his ice gun at bat man, but he nimbly Dodges it. Batman then grabs Freeze, Who is starting to get a little drowsy. I guess his cryo-suit doesn't protect him from the smells. Then, Batman has me put Annelysa in the Batmobile and help him. After Annelysa is safely in the Batmobile, I zoom in towards Freeze and smash him with my push kick. I can see freeze buckle his knees and crumble to the icy floor. He won't be able to remember anything. Batman shakes my hand and grapples back to the Batmobile. It's my turn to take this crook back to Arkham asylum. I know Annelysa is safe and warm inside the Batmobile. I scoop Mr. Freeze up and tell my chair to go to Arkham Asylum. When we get there, I dump the unconscious Mr. Freeze right in front of the guard who calls in for back up. They take him out of his cryo-suit, drag his crate suit one way and Mr. freeze the other way. I don't think he's going to be getting out any time soon. The guard also tells me that the other two have been placed back in their cells. This time, poison ivy has weed killer running through her veins and Bane has sedative in his venom. They're going to be asleep for a long time. That makes me very happy, especially knowing that my friend Annelysa is now safe.

When I get back to Wayne Manor come out I see that Patrice, Alfred, and Bruce are waiting for me. They tell me Annelysa is waiting for me inside. Because of the icebox she was in, she is still very cold. They are trying everything to warm her up. I tell them that she really enjoys the tea. I am going to talk to her while in my suit to make sure she's OK. I can't expose who I am just yet. When I get inside, I see her wrapped in a blanket laying on the couch. When I wheel in next to her, she slowly lifts her head. " what happened? I'm very confused and cold. Last thing I remember, I was watching the parade." I tell her about Mr. freeze and how he had her trapped inside a block of ice. I tell her that I saved her from the ice and put Mr. Freeze back in Arkham asylum. I explained to her that I used a push kick to break through the ice. I told her that the reason why she is confused is because my foot smell has the ability to erase peoples memory. Even innocent people can be affected by my smell. I tell her I'm very sorry, but I had to do it in order to save her. I also think her for putting my shoes back on afterwards. She thanked me for saving her, and she tells me it's OK about my foot smell. She doesn't even remember that. Poor thing.

While we are talking, Alfred arrives with a teapot and a couple cups. I poured a cup of tea, which is nice and hot. It was peppermint tea, one of my favorites. As she grabs her cat, she asked me who I am. I turned it to Bruce, he nods. He steps forward. " welcome to Wayne Manor. As you probably know, I am Bruce Wayne. You may also know my alias, Batman. This young fellow works for me. His alias is Wheelie. You may recognize him as one of your friends. Wheelie, you may remove your mask." I press a button, which removes my suit. When she sees who I truly am, she gets really excited. "Jeremie! I'm so happy to see you! You're a superhero now? Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She tries to get up to give me a hug, but she is too cold and weak. I will over to her and give her a hug from the couch. She then lays back and sips her tea gratefully. We start talking about why I am now in a wheelchair. I tell her the story about how joker attacked me and how Batman took me in. She sat there and listened to every word. suddenly her phone rings. It's her mom, Nathalie, who is frantically looking for her. Bruce tells Nathalie that she is safe with him, and he will return her safely very soon. He explains that something happened at the parade, and Batman had to save her. He kind of forgot to mention me, though. I coughed in his direction, and he remembers that I was there too. He told Nathalie that his new sidekick was with him and mentioned my alias, Wheelie. Nathalie understands and tells him to take good care of her daughter. Bruce says she is in great hands. Everyone smiles and Nathalie says goodbye.

It took a while for Annelysa to warm up and be OK enough to go back to her hotel. I told her that I would bring her back to her mom. I just need to know what hotel she's at. As we are talking, Annelysa rests her ankles on my wheelchair, and lets me play with her feet. I give them a good massage and a long sniff. She smells pretty good.

On the way back to her hotel, she tells me about the parade. She tells me that she had a blast. She also tells me that I can take all her next time we see each other. I am looking forward to it. When we get to her hotel, Nathalie runs up to us, thanking me for saving her. Annelysa runs up to her mom and gives her a big hug. I gave them both a hug as well. Then, as I fly away, we waved goodbye to each other. Now she can get back to the holiday festivities.

When I get back to Wayne Manor, I see that everyone is waiting for me. I bring justice out of his little pocket and he happily greets everyone. I am so happy to have a little puppy for sidekick. Now, it's time for us to enjoy the holidays together.

The end


End file.
